Four Years
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: Okay, another get rid of the virus fic. This will either prove my theory my DA writting muse is gone or prove it's not. Please Review :)


It had been four years to the day since they had met.  
It had been three long and painful years since they had discovered the virus.   
It had been two years since they had lost hope.  
It had been one year since they stopped contacting each other.  
Logan paced slowly. He had the cure. The pain of the last three years could be over. He   
had questions though. He sat down with a pen and a piece of paper and wrote.  
  
Dear Max,  
Do you remember our first kiss?  
Do you remember the way we foolishly denied our feelings?  
Do you remember our first big fight?  
Do you remember when we admitted our feelings?  
Do you remember the pain, when we realized we couldn't touch?  
Do you remember when we lost hope?   
Do you remember how much I love you?  
Do you feel the same way?  
Meet me here tonight, the four year aniversery of our first meeting, If you do.  
  
Love eternally Logan.  
  
Logan sealed the envelope and dropped it off at Jam Pony, he knew Max still worked   
there. He might have stopped seeing her but he still kept tabs.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Max walked slowly into Jam Pony after her run. The significance of the day lost on   
everyone but her. Original Cindy knew something was wrong, Max hadn't eaten   
anything. Alec also noticed something was wrong when she just ignored him when he   
insulted her. Normal handed her a letter when she walked in. She didn't need to hear him   
tell her who it was from, the smooth curves of her name so gracefully spelt out in his   
writing told her. He'd remembered. Max scanned the letter, tears forming in her eyes.   
Max left Jam Pony quickly and made her way to her apartment. They were both to fault   
for the distance that grew between them and Max felt no reason to snub Logan because of   
it. She knew he felt the same way, he wrote the letter didn't he?.  
Max boiled water for her bath as quick as possible and tore apart her closet. Max's bath   
helped relieve her nervousness and when she was finished she chose her clothes. Max   
wore a red turtle neck and a pair of dark denim jeans when she was finished. She pulled   
her now shoulder length hair up it a clip and got on her motor cycle and rode to Logan's.  
The bike remembered the way as she smoothly glided through the streets to Fogle   
Towers. Upon her arrival she stood and stared at the building. It was bigger then she   
remembered. The elevator's slow pace drove her insane. She wanted to scream. She'd   
never been this un-nerved before. The door looked the same. Max didn't know if she   
should pick the lock or knock. She eventually decided to knock. Logan's voice came   
from behind the door "It's unlocked" and Max entered. The apartment had only changed   
slightly, a few more pictures were present. One was of Logan and his niece Britney,   
Britney was smiling from her perch on Uncle Logan's shoulders. Another was a picture   
of Bennett and Mary-Anne with a small boy.   
  
"Hi Max." Logan said from behind her. Max turned her full attention to Logan, he looked   
like an image from a dream to her. Little did she know, she looked like an image from a   
dream to her. Max took a breath and spoke.  
  
"I remember the feel of your lips on mine, as I leaned in the car window. I remember   
saying it was all because I was emotional, but having my heart scream at my head for   
saying them. I remember our first fight, and I remember regretting it. I remember the   
pain, and I'm reminded of it everyday. I remember the lost feeling in my heart and I   
remember the love in your eyes." Max paused looking Logan directly in the eyes to finish   
what she had to say "And I love you." Max hadn't realized Logan's hands had been   
behind his back till he brought a box from behind his back.  
  
"It's for us." He said handing it to her. Max opened it and stared at it for a second. The   
box contained a syringe and a small bottle of something.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?"  
  
"It's a virus targeted to the virus in your system. It'll kill that virus without hurting you in   
the least."  
  
"So what I inject this into my blood stream and we can touch again?" Max said moving   
to sit down in Logan's dining room.  
  
"Yup." Logan replied sitting in a chair across from her. Max didn't even blink, she filled   
the syringe and injected it into herself.  
  
"How long till we can touch?"  
  
"One hour." Logan said.  
  
"One more hour." Max said calmly and stood. She walked to the window she'd looked out   
before many times. Logan followed her. "Logan, why'd we drift apart?" she asked in a   
low voice, turning to face him.  
  
"We lost hope Max. We still love each other but, the hope is gone."  
  
"Can we get it back?"   
  
"Yeah. We can do anything; as long as were together." Logan answered.  
  
"Together." Max repeated smiling. Max turned back to the window and looked out.   
Logan wandered through his apartment, waiting for his watch to beep at the one hour   
mark he'd set it to beep at.  
The beep rang through the silence shrilly, shattering it. Logan walked towards Max,   
and Max walked towards Logan. At the same time they reached to touch each others face   
and they leaned in to kiss. When they broke, they knew they could make it. It's take a lot   
of work but it would be worth it. 


End file.
